X Marks the Spot
by KtheNoble
Summary: At the age of ten Chihiro is taken under the wing of Orochimaru, and quickly comes to realize that she must come to terms with living the cut throat life of being a shinobi. Chihiro learns first hand that love and mercy are not luxuries ofered in her new life style. So imagine her surprise when she joins Taka and becomes the center of a bipolar shinobi's world. Juugoxoc
1. Chapter 1: Bloody End

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I just own my OC, Chihiro Sasaki.

Fire, one of god's most destructive creations. Once ignited it spreads like a disease poisoning and infecting everything it comes into contact with. My blurred vision was cascaded and painted with bright reds and oranges. The bright light was immediately replaced with a blinding cloud of smoke that mixed with the air around me.

"Mama!" I screamed out for the security of my mother who was nowhere in sight.

"Papa!" I called out for my parents in a hopeless search as I ran throughout the ash and rubble that use to be my house. I screamed until I lost my voice completely and began to cough violently. I must have breathed in too much of the poisonous smog in the air. Pushing my way through the rest of the wreckage I made it out onto the street where the towns' people were screaming and running for their lives. A group of rogue ninja's had come to our town and were pillaging it.

I could barely focus on all the chaos around me, fresh tears streaming down my face as I just stared at all the death that surrounded me. At that I point I knew. No one was coming to help me, and most likely no one would survive this. What was a ten year old girl to do? So I just stood there and waited to be struck down. I did not know how to fight and I was so in shock that my body was practically paralyzed.

Everything seemed to slow down when you were waited to die. Just waiting for something to happen you end up thinking of what will happen to you.

Will I be killed from the back?

Will it be quick?

Slow?

Painful?

Bloody?

So many things were running through my head that I had not even noticed the man standing in front of me. I merely shifted my tear stained eyes up to look at him. He had a dual swords and was covered from head to toe in blood, a sadistic grin plastered on his face as he glared down at me.

"Well you're it little missy. The very last one here," he chuckled bringing one of his swords under my chin and raising my head up farther to look him in the eyes as he crouched down to level with me, "Aren't you going to beg for your life?" he asked with a little chuckle.

I was too scared to say anything as I just stared back into his menacing blue orbs.

"Alright I'll make this quick for you." He chuckled taking the edge of both blades and pressing them to the top of my chest before slashing them down in an 'X' motion deep into my chest.

The pain had not entirely comprehended to me as I began to fall forward my face burying itself into the ground below. I was still conscious by time the fires died down and the smoke rose higher than the clouds. My eyes were trained on the trail of red liquid that was pouring out of the cavity in my chest. My vision was blurring with new tears. Even though the sun was rising to bring new light darkness still took me.

Kabuto's POV

"Well, look at this mess." Lord Orochimaru chided kicking over some burnt piece of building and looking to see if there were any survivors.

I began to scan the area looking for anyone that may be still breathing when I noticed a small body in the middle of the street. It was a child, a little girl; she was laying face down in the dirt. Her brown curly hair was matted and snarled in the puddle of blood she was laying in. She was wearing a white dress that was now soaked in red from her still gushing wound.

"What a pity." Lord Orochimaru sighed kneeling down by the child and slowly turning the girl onto her back.

"I had no idea you cared so much for children?" I teased her readjusting my glasses further up on my nose causing them to glare off the reflection of the sunlight.

"I could care less, but she could have been useful." He replied wiping her hair out of her blood covered face. His pale fingers went down to her cuts on her chest. Her wound was a giant 'X' shape on her chest, could have been caused by any sharp weapon, but was most likely made by a katana. When Lord Orochimaru's hand touched her wound her body jerked and she began violently coughing.

"Would you look at that the girl still has a little fight in her," he grinned his snake like grin and licked his lips, "Kabuto can you heal her?" he asked giving me a sideway glance. Sighing I kneeled down next to the girl and examined her wounds.

"I can heal this. She will have a scar though I cannot fix that, but I need to get her back to the hide out in order to effectively work on her." I explained to him taking some gauze out of my back pouch and sitting the girl up so that I could wrap the gauze around her upper torso as to slow the bleeding.

"Let us hurry then I doubt that there is anyone else left here and we would be wasting time by going through anymore of this wasteland." Lord Orochimaru ordered as I picked the child up into my arms and carrying her out in the direction of our hide out.

Chihiro's Pov

I felt lighter than air. I did not know if you were supposed to feel anything in the afterlife, but it was soothing to say the least. It did not last long though for I was woken up by the droning sound of beeping. Opening my eyes for the first time since I last closed them I looked around my surroundings to see I was in a dimly candle lit room made completely out of stone. I was on what appeared to be a hospital type of bed and the beeping sound I heard was a heart monitor that was attached to my bandaged chest, back, and abdomen.

"I see you're awake." Someone spoke to me from the other side of the room.

"W-who's t-t-there?" I asked barely above a whisper due to the fact that my voice had not completely come back to me yet.

"My name is Kabuto. My master and I stumbled upon your village when we found you wounded and heavily bleeding. We brought you back here so I could treat your wounds." He explained approaching the bed taking a hold of the clip board at the end of it and looking over the information.

"Well it seems like you are recovering fairly well and have stabilized completely. Now I do not suggest you move so much, we wouldn't want you to reopen those stitches now would we?" he asked rhetorically placing the clipboard back down onto the edge of the bed.

"What do you remember?" he asked taking a seat on the stool next to my bed.

"Honestly not much. The one thing that I remember was fire, a lot of fire and smoke as far as the eye could see." I explained still whispering for my voice was still rather sore.

"Yes, well that makes sense I would not expect someone as young as you to remember the events that took place. So in response to the extreme stress your mind buried the memories into your unconscious." He explained taking the clipboard back and writing some things down.

"Am I going to be ok?" I asked him my eyes beginning to get droopy again.

"You're going to be perfectly fine. You just need some rest and you will be back on your feet in no time," He explained trying his best to give me a reassuring smile, "Now go to sleep." He urged laying me back down and tucking me in.

"Thank you Mr. Kabuto, sir." I murmured through my sleepy state before yawning and falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Good night."

AN: Alright guys so that is the first chapter hope you liked it! Next chapter won't have Jugo, but it will have two other key characters that lead to their relationship. I would really appreciate it if you guys would review periodically to tell me how I am doing so I know if the story is going down the right path or not. See ya next chapter! 3


	2. Chapter 2: Guren Sensei!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just own my oc Chihiro.

Chihiro's Pov

I had been receiving treatment from Kabuto for about two weeks now, and I still have not met the man known as Lord Orochimaru yet. Quite frankly I was nervous and kind of scared that he is some sort of monster by the way that Kabuto has explained him to me.

The next time I woke up it was not Kabuto I found sitting next to me but a boy with white hair and some sort of tribal pain on his face. Startled by the unfamiliar face I pushed away from him and got as close to the wall as I could.

"Who are you?" I asked taking my pillow and squeezing it against my chest as if to put a barrier between the two of us.

"Skittish." Was all he muttered as he continued to stare at me.

"Do you know where Kabuto is?" I tried asking a different question as he continued to look me over as if he was sizing me up.

"I do not see what is so special about you. If I were Lord Orochimaru I would have left you there to die." He said harshly as his stare quickly changed into a glare.

"Who are you to judge Lord Orochimaru's decisions Kimimarou?" came the familiar voice of Kabuto as he walked through the door. Those words seemed to hit home for Kimimarou because he lowered his head in shame already regretting what he had just said.

"Gomen…" he mumbled looking up to Kabuto hopefully.

"It is not me you need to apologize to it's her." Kabuto redirected him pointing at me as the boy's fierce green eyes were once again on me.

"Sorry." He muttered shifting his gaze towards the wall not even being convincing.

"It's alright you were just curious. My name is Chihiro, and yours is Kimimarou right?" I asked smiling and reaching my hand out for him to shake. He looked at my hand for a while before reaching his own hand up. For a moment I thought he was just returning my hand shake, but instead of feeling his hand I felt a sharp pain in my palm.

"Now Kimimarou that is not how we treat a lady." Kabuto scolded not really sounding upset it was more of a warning than anything else. I looked down at my hand to see it was bleeding and had a small scrape along the middle of my palm.

"Don't worry Kabuto it doesn't hurt." I tried to hold myself together and keep from crying.

"Are you sure?" he aked.

"You look like you're going to cry." Kimimarou stated plainly.

"No I'm not. I'm f-fine." I said trying my best to sound convincing as I cradled my hand to my chest.

"You can go back to your room now Kimimarou. I will be there to check on you in a bit." Kabuto dismissed him as he looked at my fresh wound on my hand.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" he asked pressing his finger down on the wound rather hard with a little smirk and a gleam in his glasses.

"…maybe it hurts a little…" I mumbled dipping my head down so that my bangs covered my honey gold eyes.

"I'll bandage this up, but I am going to need to check on your chest wound." He explained tying off my hand's bandage as he began to cut through the old bandages on my chest would. Once they were completely off I looked down to see the black thread that was holding my skin together for the past few weeks.

"We can finally cut these off now." He stated examining it before going over to a drawer and pulling out a pair of scissors.

"Try not to move too much." He instructed me as he began to cut each individual tread causing me to stiffen. The metal of the scissors were cold and caused a chill to run down my spine. Once it was all said and done I studied my scar. It was a white jagged 'X' shape in the center of my chest.

"Kabuto, what happened to me?" I asked tracing the scar with my fingers as I looked up expectingly waiting for his response.

"Your village was attacked by ninja and you were sliced in the chest. Most likely with a katana or perhaps even a pair of sais. I really do not know much other than that. We were not there when the attack happened. Lord Orochimaru and myself arrived after and found you barely holding on in the middle of the street." He explained cleaning off the scissors thoroughly before putting them away.

"Why did Lord Orochimaru save me?" I asked pulling my shirt on over my head once again.

"I mean he could of left me to die like Kimimarou said." I stated sadly.

"Because you were worth saving, my dear." Hissed out a new voice from the door way as I snapped my head up to look in that direction.

"Lord Orochimaru I did not expect you back for another couple of days." Kabuto said bowing to the man with long raven hair.

"Well someone told me that our little mouse had woken up and I had to come see her." He hissed out a response licking his lips with his abnormally long tongue. Hoping off of the bed I bowed in respect.

"Thank you for saving my life Lord Orochimaru." I gave my graditude to the intimidating man before me as he chuckled.

"Well you are a polite one aren't you." He stated rather than asked grabbing me around my waist and lifting me up off of the ground to be at eye level with him.

"Tell me girl do you have any shinobi training?" he asked looking into my eyes with his piercing yellow ones.

"No, sir." I shook my head as he smirked lowering me back to the ground.

"Kabuto have you checked her capatability with the others?" Lord Orochimaru asked Kabuto who nodded pulling out a list from his back pocket and handing it to Orochimaru.

"Well, isn't that interesting." He mused looking over the list and then handing it back to Kabuto.

"Come along little girl there is someone here that I want you to meet." Orochimaru instructed heading out the door as I looked back at Kabuto who ushered me to follow him. Running to catch up I grabbed onto the edge of Orochimaru's sleeve as to not get lost. After traveling down all of the winding hallways and paths we stopped at a wooden door.

Orochimaru knocked on the door before speaking, "Guren, I have someone here I would like you to meet." He called out. You could hear shuffeling on the other side when the door was opened to reveal a woman with purple hair and a matching purple and pink outfit.

"What can I do for you Lord Orochimaru?" She asked bowing respectfully before looking at me.

"Guren this is Chihiro and you are going to be training her to be a shinobi. I have full faith that you will not let me down." He chuckled pushing me foreword into the lady Guren.

"Of course my lord." She bowed taking on the assignment given to her gratefully.

"Excellent." He hissed before disappearing into the shadows of the hallways.

"Well it looks like the two of us are stuck together, huh?" she stated looking down at me with a slight smirk before ruffling my hair.

"Here are your instruction for the next couple years of training, exercises, and locations." Kabuto stated handing over back packs and scrolls over to Guren who took them from the four eyed man before slamming the door in his face.

"Who does that guy think he is anyways? I'm the sensei I know what I need to do." She mumbled grabbing some things from her dresser and packing them before opening the door for me.

"Come on kid. Starting today you are a shinobi." She said as I followed her aimlessly into the unknown.

AN: So here is another chapter guys I hope you liked it. Next chapter there will be a time skip and Chihiro will finally meet Juugo! Reviews are still needed pretty please! See ya next chapter, guys!


End file.
